Weaving Feathery Webs
by SoSassssyyy
Summary: Ciel hired Cordelia to be his personal tutor, she hits it off with everybody. Even Sebastian is showing some interest in her. Everything is seemingly perfect... until the Trancys come over for a visit. Alois is too polite, and Claude eye-rapes her. Both Sebastian and Claude are too perfect, and Cordelia must choose what demon she wants: Michaelis or Faustus. Claude X OCX Sebastian


Hiya, guys! I've been wanting to make a Kuroshitsuji fanfic for quite some time now, but I never really had a good idea, and to be honest? I still don't right now, and I'm just rolling with the punches. (I have no idea why I just typed that; it made little to no sense.) And anyway, on to your sappy story!

-Ooh, wait! I'm forgetting something…. What was it?…. Oh, yeah! DISCLAIMER! Okay, _now_ to your sappy story!

* * *

"Today, we have Jasmine Dragon Tears Green Tea, Young Master." I stated, plastering a smile on my face for the Young Master. I placed the cup and saucer in front of him.

He was reading his newspaper. He peeked around it and frowned. "Continue."

Now, it was my turn to frown. "I don't understand, Young Master. Continue what?" I asked politely.

Now, Ciel folded up his paper and put it down. "Continue with the refreshment menu. Surely this tea isn't all you made?" He sounded frustrated. "Where's my sweet?"

Now, it made sense. "Because of this particular tea's extreme sweetness, you have no need for a sweet. It is a sweet in its own." I reported.

Ciel nearly growled. "Nonsense. Fetch me my sweet. I can handle the sugar."

"No, Young Master." I replied, enjoying his desperation.

"I want something sweet!" Now, Ciel did growl.

"You have your tea. I insist you have nothing else. It is quite unhealthy, Young-." I continued.

"Fine!" He snapped, annoyed. He lifted the beautifully decorated teacup to his small lips. He sipped the tea carefully, so as not to burn himself. I smiled as his royal blue eyes widened slightly in delight. It was saccharine. He shook his head and blinked twice. Very saccharine.

"The schedule for today?" Ciel squeaked. I almost laughed aloud. The amount sugar in the tea had caused his voice lose its normal bass. Whatever little bass it had in the first place.

"I believe you said something of interviewing candidates for the new position of personal tutor." I smiled him.

Ciel groaned quietly. "Oh, yes, there was that bit of business. How soon will they be here?" His voice had returned to normal.

I straightened my back and kept smiling "Oh, they should be here in-."

The door burst open and Finny came charging in with a huge grin on his sweet face. "We have company, Sebastian!"

I dusted my hands together to rid myself of an imaginary speck of dirt and turned back to Ciel. "I believe that might be them."

"Yes, I believe so." Ciel stood up and brushed his hands down his outfits twice. "I'm finished here. Clean this up."

I bowed, placing my gloved hand on the spot of where a heart would have beat strongly. "Yes, My Lord." I lifted the cup and saucer, placed it back on the tea tray and rolled it to stop in front of Finny.

"Do try not to break this, Finny. The Young Master is rather fond of that particular set. And do not run. You are likely to trip."

Finny saluted me and took the tray. "Yes, sir!" He grabbed the handles of the tray and broke in a run out the door.

Ciel thumbed his temples. "I could have sworn you told him not to run…"

I smiled again. "Back to more important matters, are you quite ready, Young Master?"

Ciel reached out his hand. I knew what he wanted. A second, his newspaper was back in front of him. "Yes, I think so. Send them in one by one."

"Yes, Young Master." I bowed.

I walked downstairs, observing the state of the manor. It was crisp, as it should have been. Surprising, actually. Where was the Idiot Trio? And Tanaka?

As if summoned, Bard and Finny came out of the back. I narrowed my eyes at them in warning. They turned, ran back in, and slammed the door shut. I would have to talk to them about that later. But, first, the guests. I dragged my hand through my hair, ruffling it a bit and walked to the doorway. There was a slight bit of chatter outside, muffled by the heavy mahogany. I opened the door. The chattering died down.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate." I bowed politely, grinning widely.

-Switch of POV-

We were greeted by a man clad entirely in black. His skin was chalky pale. He actually had the same pallor of some corpses. His dark clothes and grayish tinted skin contrasted with his blood-red eyes. Aside from his choice of coloring, he had features the put The David's to shame. His face was created wholly of hard curves and sharp angles. The entire effect was quite pleasing to the eye.

He beamed at us. His smile was strange. Normally, when an attractive male smiled, one would think of beautiful things and everything good in the world. Looking at this butler's grin had the opposite effect. Instead of the sweet, passionate kisses, tender skin, and excessive cuddles that would normally be thought of, dirty images of rough lip-locks, loud scream and moans, and rocking beds entered my head.

I shook my head furiously, my face red as an apple. My breathing had gotten shaky and I struggled to regain the proper amount of oxygen back into my lungs.

"The Young Master will see you now." I almost fainted at the sound of his voice. It was deep and smoky. Very deep. No one should sound like that unless they wanted to be raped every other second.

The butler pulled out a list, from seemingly nowhere. "First, Lady Mildred of Barnsley. Please approach."

A tall woman with light white-pink hair walked up, seemingly shy. Her entire face was hot pink. So, I wasn't the only one here who thought the butler was hot. She put her arm through his, just as proper young lady should.

The butler looked down at their entwined arms and looked back to Mildred, his forehead creased in confusion. He raised one graceful eyebrow. Mildred must have realized his shock and attempted to snatch her arm back, her face redder than ever. But, the confusion vanished from his face and he held on to her arm fast. Then he smiled at her directly. She stumbled and looked down. That smile again. It wasn't even directed towards me and I staggered too.

"I shall return shortly." The butler called over his shoulder. Then he and Mildred disappeared into the mansion.

As soon as the doors closed silently, everyone exploded into louds whispers and squeals.

"Oh, my god!" exclaimed one girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes. "He was so cute!"

"So gorgeous!" a second girl corrected.

"I couldn't breathe! Mildred sure is lucky. She was holding him!" said a blonde woman.

"What do you think, Cordelia?" asked a light green haired girl, poking me in the side.

I shrugged. "He is very…..attractive. But I did not come here looking for a man to ogle at. I'm here for a job. The young earl might need me."

The girls sighed dreamily at the mention of the little lord. The rumors of his unrivaled beauty were a high note in gossip these days.

"I wonder if he's as pretty as the rumors say!" says a one of my closest friends named Illisabella.

"Even if he is, once again, I am here for a job. I do not wish to stand around and ogle neither Earl Ciel Phantomhive nor his gorgeous butler, no matter tempting it may be." I said firmly.

"While, I thank you for the compliment, My Lady, I must question if that is or isn't the truth." A smoky voice laughed behind me.

I squeaked in terror and jumped three feet in the air. The butler was standing behind me, a wide huge stuck on his face.

"I-I-! Uh, well-!" I stammered uneasily.

The butler's grin grew twice in size. "I certainly hope your normal speech patterns are not this unsophisticated."

My face grew red, in both anger and humiliation. "They most certainly are not!" I exclaimed.

"What a relief." He breathed, still grinning _that_ smile.

Mildred appeared behind him.

I peeked around him. "Mildred! What are you doing here? Are you finished already?"

She nodded mutely, her eyes seeming a bit dazed.

"Oh, yes! I need a Lady Illisabella of Camborne." The butler called.

Illisabella smoothed her skirts and strode up to him, sliding her arm through his. Together, they walked inside.

My face was burning. My breathing patterns had become uneven and I hyperventilated a little. My god, that was embarrassing! I focused on breathing in and out as the man came out and went back in asking for girls.

"Lady Cordelia of Camborne." I stood up, ran my fingers through my faded dark red hair and carefully approached him, trying hard not to trip over my new heels.

When I reached him, and he saw who I was, he grinned widely. Then he offered his arm. I hesitated and then-.

"No, thank you, sir." I said, still a little miffed from his accusation of stupidity earlier.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"I can walk on my own without support." I argued.

"I must insist, Lady Cordelia. You see, I couldn't help but notice how carefully you step, as if not to trip." He unsheathed _that_ smile again.

I scowled at him, sliding my arm through his awaiting one. I hated being wrong.

He grinned back.

The doors opened and we passed over the threshold. The mansion's interior was just as beautiful as its exterior.

"This way, My Lady." The butler said, softly. He led me upstairs and around a corner, up to a brown oak door.

"The Young Master is in here, waiting. Please do try not to upset him; he is already on edge as it is." Once I nodded, he knocked lightly on the door. "Young Master? May we enter?"

A young voice from inside answered. "Come in."

The butler opened the door and pulled me in after him. I gasped. The rumors were right. Ciel Phantomhive's beauty was unrivaled and unlike any other. Flowing, gray hair rested in his face. His royal blue eye was laced with annoyance. An eyepatch covered his other eye, and it somehow made him look more regal. But how could a child be regal?

I remember my manners and curtsied. Ciel's eyebrow rose. Had none of the others done this for him?

"Sebastian, close the door." His voice was a tender one, yet it had a strong firmness to it that I liked.

The butler, Sebastian, apparently, shut the door behind him. Then he was standing behind the earl.

Ciel laced his fingers underneath his chin and rested his elbows on the desk, leaning forward. I twitched.

"Please, sit down and let us begin." He stated gesturing towards an exquisite armchair facing his desk.

-Switch POV-

Cordelia sat down, pulling her dress forward, and crossing her rather slender ankles.

"Your name?" Ciel asked beginning immediately.

"Cordelia Esther Marguerite DeLarge." she answered.

"Your age?"

"I am of two decades and four years." she replied, honestly.

Ciel paused in his questions. Then he continued. "Your birthplace?"

"I am Cordelia Esther Marguerite DeLarge of Camborne."

"What do you teach?" he asked. Leaning forward on his elbows.

Cordelia's body jerked. "Song, dance, literature, foreign languages, dietary habits etiquette-."

"Wait," Ciel interrupted. "What languages?"

Visibly, repressing a twitch, Cordelia responded, "French, German, Italian, Russian, Latin-."

"Latin?" Ciel inserted again. "Impressive."

She shuddered.

"Have you any medical problems?" Ciel shot next.

"Yes, earl. I have asthma, and allergies." Her bright green eyes smiled.

"What are you allergic to?" He said, tilting his head.

"Pollen, seafood, and stupidity." She grinned.

I coughed. When Cordelia glanced at me, I was smiling.

Ciel snorted. "I see. Have you a problem with your nerves?"

Cordelia's smile vanished. "No, My Lord. Why do you ask?"

Ciel raised his brow higher.

"If it's alright with you, Young Earl Phantomhive, may I know the origin of your curiosity." she added quickly.

"You keep jumping. Why is that?" I ask suddenly. Her jumping habits were amusing, but distracting. Every time she jumped, her shapely bosom bounced slightly as well.

The Young Master cut his eyes at me, but turned back to her in curiosity.

To our surprise, Cordelia, flushed. "It's just… I teach etiquette. And yours, Lord Phantomhive …with all due respect, yours is less than perfect."

My eyes widened and I choked back a snicker. Excellent.

Ciel only nodded. "How observant you are. And you're not afraid to tell the truth, no matter what consequences I might inflict on you. What do you think, Sebastian?"

I cleared my face. "Lady Cordelia seems to be very honest. She has a good name. She is focused on work. She appears physically fit. Excellent credentials. Her health seems well, with the exception of a few minor problems. I think she would fit the job, Young Master." I answered.

"Well, in that case," Ciel stood up and shook Cordelia's hand. "Lady Cordelia, welcome to the Phantomhive staff."

* * *

Well, that's all for today! For a continuation, I need five reviews. Have you checked out "Boys Just Wanna Have Fun", or "The Maoh in Ouran Academy"? Pretty good, apparently. Okay, that's all, Twa-la!


End file.
